The Greatest Theft
by ShadowRavenAMZ
Summary: Oracle Prophecies: A few months after the fall of Argelin, Mirany, Jackal, and their friends have returned to their ways of life. However, during a yearly celebration, Manto returns and kidnaps Mirany. Can Jackal make his greatest theft yet and save her?
1. His Hand

Chapter 1: His Hand . . .

The sun rose on the Port, shining over the newly-remodeled city. Ever since the fall of Argelin and Ingeld, peace had been kept by a treaty sighed by the rulers of the eight islands. Mirany smiled behind the mask of the Speaker-to-the-God, breathing in the fresh morning air. She and the other eight girls stood in the temple, performing their usual morning ritual. Tethys, Chryse, Callia, and Ixaca were busy attending the God's statue.

Ever since Hermia's death, everyone had been promoted to a higher title. Rhetia was the luckiest of all, for she went from being the Cupbearer to the Bearer-of-the-God, a promotion rarely seen. Once the Taster, Washer, Cupbearer and Anointer-of-the God were finished, the Nine bowed their heads in silent prayer before the gong rang for breakfast.

As the girls moved into the dining hall, Mirany slipped away, making her way to the Ziggurat that held the mouth of the God. She slowly removed her mask, smiling at the now cleared hole in the center of the roof. "You truly ARE the Bright Lord. Ever since the war and treachery ended, the sun shines a little brighter every day." "As do the spirits of all those who live here." At first, Mirany believed the voice she heard was the God, but she soon realized that the dark velvety voice belonged to another. She turned, smiling at the sight of the familiar tomb thief now dressed as a common Lord.

"Jackal! I didn't hear you come up." He slowly moved closer, wearing his familiar smirk. "Well, a thief has to be light on his feet, Lady. And I thought I told you to call me Osarkon?" Mirany laughed lightly. "Forgive me, I'm just so used to—" Jackal placed his pointer finger on her lips lightly. "I was simply joking, Lady." He gave her a sincere smile, a surprise becoming more common.

Usually, the laws of the Island forbid men from ever stepping foot here. However, when Jackal and Seth had helped save the Oracle from Ingeld's invasion, some exceptions had been made. Mirany put the hand that didn't hold the mask on her hip. "Well, Lord Osarkon," she started sarcastically. "If I can call you Jackal, then you can call me Mirany."

Jackal raised an eyebrow then bowed dramatically. "I dare not, Priestess, for fear of insulting the God." Mirany laughed again, placing her mask on the ground and taking his shoulders, forcing him to straighten. "Please, Jackal, we're friends now, and I want no formalities between us." Jackal smiled again, nodding and taking hold of her hand. "Very well, Mirany. If that is what you wish." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it and causing Mirany to flush red.

An annoying giggle from behind them caught Jackal's attention, and without turning, he glared. "It appears a two-faced cat is among us." Mirany watched Chryse walk closer, still giggling her fake air-headed laugh. "Oh, Jackal, I thought WE were friends too?" Jackal stiffened, continuing to glare at the treacherous girl. "We have never been and will never be friends. And its Lord Osarkon to you." Chryse pouted, playing with the mask in her hands.

"Well, maybe you might change your mind? I've changed you know." She batted her pretty eyelashes at him, with no effect. Jackal folded his arms. "You're just like your Aunt, Manto. Once a deceitful little witch, always one." Mirany shuddered at the mention of Manto's name. The woman had been captured once the Emperor had stopped the war. She had heard rumors that she was being held in Argelin's old prison cells. However, she had never actually checked, or had the desire to for that matter.

Chryse stamped her foot. "Oh! Don't compare me to her! I never liked her anyway!" Just before Chryse turned to leave, she smiled coyly and pointed at Jackal and Mirany. "Oh, and Mirany, you and you're boyfriend are welcome to join us at breakfast." She giggled and turned, skipping down the steps. It was at that moment that Mirany realized what the giggling girl had been pointing at. Jackal still held her hand. Jackal must have come to the same realization, for her released her hand quickly, and looked away, out over the sea. Mirany went red once more, looking at her hand. "Mirany," she looked up at the sound of his voice. "Yes?" "Come, you should eat. You need your strength for today's ceremony."

Mirany was surprised when he took hold of her hand once more, walking with her down the steps of the ziggurat and towards the dining hall. "J—Jackal? What about what Chryse said? We don't want people thinking—" "And why should I care about what CHRYSE of all people says? If I recall Rhetia's words correctly, she's nothing more than a 'scheming, treacherous, empty-headed little bitch.' Mirany was shocked by his comment, but couldn't hold back that snicker making it's way out from her mouth. She closed her fingers around Jackal's hand, allowing him to lead her inside.


	2. Breakfast Banter

Chapter 2: Breakfast Banter

As Jackal and Mirany stepped into the dining hall, they were greeted with warm welcomes. "Mirany, where were you?" Gaia questioned. "Look, Jackal's back!" Persis exclaimed, summoning a servant to bring an extra plate for him. Jackal returned his smile as he escorted Mirany to her seat, pulling out the chair for her. "It's a pleasure to see you all again, and at happier times than last." The Nine nodded in silent agreement.

Rhetia rolled her eyes as she sliced the peeling off an orange. "Oh please, Jackal. We all know you came to see Mirany." The girls cringed when they heard Chryse giggle again. No one trusted her, which is why it was such a miracle that she had remained on the Island with them instead of being charged with treason and thrown into the tombs like Mirany once had been. (Of course, Mirany had been wrongly accused at the time.) Jackal faced Rhetia, smirking at the arrogant girl. "Perhaps. But that doesn't mean I can't pay you ALL a visit, now, does it?" Rhetia sighed, taking a bite of a piece of the orange. "If that's what you want us to believe, Thief Lord." "Correction, Lady. Just Lord." He said, pointing out a true fact.

Though Mirany preferred to call him Jackal, the truth was that he had given up that life when his honor as a Lord had been restored. After all, Jackal had grown up as a rich son of a Lord. However, when Argelin came to power, he had stormed Jackal's home, breaking down the door, killing his father in the courtyard and dragging he and his brother away. 'The fountains ran red with blood', Jackal had said many times. But since then, Jackal had drunk from the Well of Songs and was a new man. 'Just another common Lord', Mirany thought as she viewed him in his emerald robes.

"Excuse me," a timid voice spoke from across the table. All heads turned to the newest Embroidress-of-the-God, Diella. Mirany saw she had addressed the Speaker, so she nodded to the girl, waiting for her question. "Shouldn't we get ready for the 'Ceremony of the Archons'? It starts at noon. Mirany nodded. "Yes, after breakfast we should all prepare." The other nodded agreement once more. Feeling Jackal's stare on her back, Mirany took a pear and began eating, knowing that's what he wanted. Jackal sat down, taking a fig and chewing on it. "It will be nice to finally celebrate this holiday knowing it will be peaceful."

Mirany smiled to herself. Everyone, servants and workers included, would be attending the 'Ceremony of Archons'. And that meant she would have a chance to see her other friends. Seth, the cocky but no longer self-centered scribe. Oblek, the fast-tempered, fat musician. And if she was lucky, she would have a chance to visit with Alexos, the latest Archon. It was his birthday only a few days ago and the boy was now twelve years old. The Nine had ordered him a special present from the Emperor himself, knowing it would be of high quality. And, of course, Mirany hoped she would see Fox and the rest of Jackal's old thief gang. She had come to love that free-spirited band and knew that they would be busy pick pocketing today.

As planned, the Nine hurried to ready themselves for the occasion. Mirany was assisted by three servants in being adorned with the heavy robes of the Speaker. She still didn't see how Hermia had made herself look so fluid and regal in such heavy and hot attire. Hermia. Mirany noticed a sadness come to her eyes as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Hermia was the last speaker, and though she had been in league with Argelin, she had saved Mirany from death and died by Argelins hand (on accident). Mirany closed her eyes and silently prayed to the Rain Queen that Hermia and Argelin were happy in the Garden.

_They're together Mirany. Of course they're happy. _There was no mistake this time. Mirany smiled, hearing the voice of the God in her head. 'It's you!' she thought, not wanting to speak out loud and confuse the servants. _Oh Mirany, I'm so excited for my holiday! You should see the decorations here at the palace! _'Will I see you today?' she questioned just as the servants finished dressing her. _Perhaps. . ._ Suddenly, there was silence. Mirany sighed, knowing the God liked to do that. Speak and leave suddenly. She shrugged, lifting the Speakers mask from its pedestal. "Oh well,' she thought. 'Some word is better than none.' She lifted the mask to her face, then strode from the room to meet up with Jackal and the rest of the Nine.

Meanwhile. . .

Guards stood alert outside the darkened cell. Though, there was really no need for alert. After all, the old hag being held here had no power. Not after that crescent moon wand had been snatched from her. Now she was powerless and alone in the cold cell just behind them. So if this was true, why did they still shudder? Did they really think she could still hex them with her powers? After all, she had nearly killed Jackal, the famous thief, with her abilities. Oh well, they would ignore the chills and remain on guard.

Little did the guards know that during the night, Manto had been plotting, scheming. Now was the perfect chance for revenge against Jackal. She smiled coldly. 'I'll make you pay, Lord Jackal' she thought. 'Every man has a weakness, and I WILL find yours. She fingered her crescent moon wand that she had recently gotten a hold of. 'Let's see what happens when a thief has his most precious possession stolen form him. . .'


	3. Familiar Faces

Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

Trumpets blared and crowds cheered as the Nine walked across the bridge from the Island to the main land. Though Mirany had invited Jackal to walk next to her, he insisted on walking a few steps behind her and the other Priestesses to be respectful. As she and the others made their way towards the theatre where the Procession of Archons would take place, Mirany peered anxiously through the eye slits of her mask. She couldn't get one glimpse of a familiar face. She wondered if they were just as busy searching for her. But then again, as the Speaker, all they had to do was look for the Nine and they would find her.

Seth paced anxiously, waiting in the doorway of a local bar. "Where is he?" he asked himself. "He said 11:50 sharp!" Seth forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. He wanted so badly to see Mirany again that his anticipation was starting to eat away at him. "Were you waiting long, Pretty Boy?" Seth spun when he heard the familiar gruff voice. It was Fox. The one-eyed, red-haired thief grinned as he approached the scribe. "Where have you been?" Seth asked, raising his arms. Fox pulled out a wallet, loaded with money. "I couldn't help myself." He laughed and spat in the dirt. "Well, we'd better hurry if we want to see Mirany." Seth nodded, following the thief through the crowd and towards the theatre.

Oblek panted as he hurried around the palace of the Archon. "Archon?" he called as he made his way down yet another hallway. He opened a door and peered in. "Archon?" His voice instinctively dropped to a whisper. He sighed, shutting the door and continuing his search. Alexos had been missing all morning. Probably playing a game with him. However, this was the wrong day to act in such a manor. It was the 'Ceremony of Archons' and he was the main star! If he didn't attend, what would people think? Or worse, what would happen to him? After all, every one who worked in the palace knew Alexos was fonder of Oblek than any other servant. This may have been because Oblek had served the last Archon and, instead of being buried with his dead master like the other servants, escaped to search for the next one.

Oblek began panting once more as he padded down the hallway. One thing was for sure. If Alexos wasn't found soon, there would be trouble. Oblek stopped once more, placing his hands on his knees. "For the love of the God, old friend, PLEASE stop this nonsense!" Light footsteps behind Oblek informed him that Alexos had emerged. When Oblek turned, the boy stood wearing magnificent robes, smiling in the middle of the hall way with his favorite monkey perched on his shoulder. "Alexos, where WERE you?" the musician asked, finally catching his breath. "I had to find Momo, Oblek," he said, pointing at the monkey. "If everyone in the Port has the day off to celebrate, I want Momo to have fun too!" the monkey screeched and jumped into the boys' arms, causing him to laugh. Oblek sighed, smiling at the boys' innocence. "Well, old friend, it's time to go, so PLEASE don't run away again." Alexos nodded, running after Oblek.

At the theater, the Nine stood on the massive stage with the crowd packing in before them. Only the richest Lords and Ladies were permitted inside the theater. All other had to wait outside for the parade to start. Mirany stood scanning the crowd again. Not five minutes ago, Jackal had walked out to look for Seth and Fox, who he had saved seats for. Mirany sighed, wondering if she would ever see her friends today. Just then, she caught sight of Jackal. Sure enough, Seth and Fox walked behind him, making their way back in. She smiled behind her mask. "Finally," she breathed. Seth saw her and waved to her. Mirany waved back, so over come with happiness that she forgot to act professional.

Finally, with another trumpet fanfare, it was time to begin. Mirany raised her hands, causing all those in the theatre seats to rise. The Archons litter was carried in, surrounded by many well-dressed servants, Oblek among them. When the litter made its way to the stage, the curtain was drawn back, releasing Alexos, wearing the mask of the Archon. Mirany and the Nine knelt in unison, bowing their heads to the Archon. All those in the crowd followed them and did the same. Mirany was surprised when she felt two tiny hands grasp her own and make her stand. It was Alexos. "Hello Mirany." She could hear the happiness in his voice. "Hello Alexos." She was so happy to see him that she forgot to call him Archon, as if they were just two old friends meeting again.

Alexos then released her hands and raised his to the audience. "My people!" He called in a surprisingly resonant voice. "Today is my day! But it is yours as well! Feast, drink, and be merry, for the 'Ceremony of Archons' has begun!" with that, another fanfare proclaimed the beginning of the parade. Alexos was lifted into his litter as the crowd cheered. The Nine formed a circle around the litter and walked at the head of the procession. They were followed my litters that carried statues of past Archons. Xamian, Darios, Rasselon (Jackal's relative), Horeb, Antinius, Assekar, Sthretheb, Hastris, Amphilion, Ramsis, Sostris, Mesheti. The line seemed endless. The parade snaked its way through the city, then the Port, and finally back towards the City of the Dead. Once the procession had ended at the Archons palace, the litters filled with Archons was lined up around the gates of the palace for all to view and praise.

Finally, all those who were apart of the parade were free to celebrate with friends and family. Mirany was just about to go looking for people when Jackal approached her. "I brought you a present, Mirany." Seth stepped out from behind Jackal and hugged Mirany. "It's so wonderful to see you again!" Fox and Oblek were also with them, and Mirany greeted them as well. "It seems like ages since the last time we were all together like this!" Mirany exclaimed. "Not since the fall of Argelin," Oblek pointed out. "Well then, I guess we should make the most of this time," Jackal spoke calmly. The group chatted and ate, laughed and shopped. Mirany actually felt like a normal teenager again.

As the day went on, Jackal finally mentioned his plans for that night. "I'm hosting a party tonight at my estate," He said regally, taking a drink of the wine he just bought. "You're all welcome to come. Even Alexos if you can manage to sneak him away from the crowds?" The group nodded. "Wow, a party?" Mirany asked. "I'd love to come. I've never seen you home before." Jackal smiled; glad to see she was impressed. "Music, dancing. . .the works." Mirany's smile suddenly faded. "Though, I'm not sure I have anything to wear to such an event. As one of the Nine, my robes are only to be worn at events related to serving the God." Jackal waved a hand nonchalantly. "Fear not, Mirany. Just leave everything to me." He gave her another warm smile.

That evening, after the group had parted, Mirany and the Nine returned to the Island to undress. Mirany decided to tell Rhetia her plans for the evening (since the two were now good friends). Rhetia smirked. "I knew it," she said as she and Mirany walked down the hall to their rooms. "Knew what?" Mirany asked. Rhetia turned to her. "Jackal's fond of you." "Wh-what!?" Mirany went bright red again. "What do you mean? He can't. No, he doesn't!" Rhetia folded her arms, stopping outside Mirany's door with her. "Open your eyes, Mirany! He invites YOU to a party at his house and says he'll even give you something to wear! Everytime he comes to the Island, it's to visit YOU." Mirany bit her lip, a rare habit now that she had more self esteem and confidence. "It could just be common courtesy. I mean, I'm the Speaker, so I'm used to being treated with respect." "But somehow, this is different, Mirany," Rhetia said, putting her hands on her hips.

Just then, a servant hurried down the hall. "Speaker!" It was Koret, her personal servant. "Yes?" "This package was just sent here from Lord Osarkon. His savants said you needed it immediately." Mirany took the package. "Thank you very much." After Koret turned and left, Mirany and Rhetia exchanged glances before running into the bedroom and setting the package on the bed. Together, they opened it and lifted the lid. Mirany gasped in silent awe of its contents. Rhetia smirked and turned to her. "And you don't think he's fond of you."

Meanwhile . . .

An explosion erupted from Argelin's prison. All the guards on duty either lay unconscious or wounded as their captive casually walked to the door, wand in hand. She smirked evilly to herself. "Now then," she spoke making her way out into the Port. "Where will I find you, Thief Lord?" She plucked a familiar bronze Scarab broach from her pocket and dropped it in the water of a nearby well. She chuckled darkly as it began to glow.


	4. Ghost's From the Past

Chapter 4: Something's Missing . . .

Night had fallen over the Island, and all was silent, with the exception of the two shadowy figures making their way out of the living quarters. Rhetia and Mirany had waited until they were sure the other seven Priestesses were asleep before adorning Mirany in her new dress. Rhetia crouched in the shadow of a tree, turning and waving Mirany over. "Alright," Rhetia whispered, "we just need to find you a litter that can carry you to Osarkon's—" Rhetia was cut off when she caught the sound of running feet and saw a magnificent litter approaching from across the bridge. She smirked again. "Of course. Your Thief King has sent for you." Mirany was glad that light was scarce where the two ducked, because she felt herself turning red again.

Rhetia grabbed Mirany's hand and hurried with her to the waiting litter. "Lady Mirany?" they asked cautiously as the girls approached. Mirany nodded, picking up her skirt as she climbed into the litter, turning back to Rhetia. "Thank you," she gave the brunette a grateful smile as she reached for the curtain. "Of course," Rhetia smiled back. "Just be sure to be back at a decent hour. I'm not going to be the one to create an alibi for why you're so tired tomorrow morning." Mirany nodded. "Promise." With that, Rhetia closed the curtain to the litter and watched the servants raise the litter and run off to the party. "Good luck, Mirany." Rhetia then turned, slowly making her way back to her bedroom.

Seth gaped in wonder as he stood before Jackal's home. No, not home, manor. Jackal's residence was large enough to be one-third of the Archons palace, and that was saying something. But it really wasn't any secret as to WHY his family was so rich, Seth thought as he walked through the already crowded courtyard. Jackal was related to Rasselon, the greedy Archon who stole three stars. 'The reason I was dragged into the desert to find the Well of Songs,' Seth thought. But he really couldn't complain. After all, the Well had changed him, Jackal, Oblek and Fox for the better. Seth was no longer greedy, Jackal wasn't haunted by his past, Oblek didn't drink wine to the point of getting drunk, and Fox. . .well, he wasn't really sure what Fox took away from the experience.

"Seth!" He turned, smiling when he saw Oblek dressed in a fresh tunic with a garland around the top of his head. Seth laughed. "Nice head piece," he pointed. Oblek laughed as well. "Ah, you think so? Alexos insisted I wear it." Seth looked down, as Alexos stepped into view, holding Momo. "Hello Seth," he smiled. Seth nearly gasped in horror. The Archon wasn't wearing his mask! He never made public appearances without it! Alexos must have sensed Seth's worry, for he explained. "Don't worry Seth. Because my face has never been revealed to any of these people, they won't know I'm the Archon!" Momo leaped from the boys' arms and Alexos chased him into the mansion, laughing with joy. Oblek placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Where that boy get so much energy is beyond me."

"Perhaps he drained it all from you, fat man?" Oblek turned to Jackal, used to the old nickname. "Well, if it isn't Lord Osarkon, the pampered, pig-headed, prince." Jackal chuckled lightly. "Lord, Oblek, Lord." Seth knew Jackal was trying to leave his past as a thief behind him. It was obvious by the number of times he reminded people he was simply a Lord. . .not a 'Thief King', not a 'Desert Scavenger'. 'So if he wants to leave that title in the past, why does he still allow MIRANY to call him Jackal?'

Seth's thoughts were interrupted when Fox walked up, carrying a plate of small ordure's. He was wolfing down the finger food and gave a simple wave to Seth and Oblek. Jackal sighed and lifted the plate high above the short thief's head. "Fox, I have plenty of other guests who would love to eat, you know." Fox sighed. "Fine, chief. . ." Jackal turned back towards the mansion. "Please, come inside and enjoy the party." Seth walked to Jackal's side. "Jac—I mean, Osarkon. Where's Mirany?" Jackal gave his familiar leer. "Don't worry your pretty little head off, Scribe. I sent my best litter to bring her." 'And I sent the finest dress I could find for her.' Jackal was glad he was wearing red robes, because he felt a blush coming on when he thought about her wearing it. Seth noticed Jackal go red and raised an eyebrow, then shrugged as they walked into the music filled manor.

Mirany drew back the curtain of her litter as the servants carrying it rushed onward. Jackal's manor was enormous! It was a large palace-like home that rested upon a peaceful hill just outside the city walls. As the litter moved up the path, Mirany gasped silently and smiled. The view was amazing, and she wasn't even at the top yet. As she drew nearer, the sounds of music and laughter filled the air. Mirany felt a knot in her stomach when she thought about Jackal. 'He can't REALLY feel that way about me. . .can he? I mean, he doesn't seem like the kind of man to get attached to any one in that way. . .' The more Mirany thought about Jackal and what Rhetia said, the more nervous she felt. She snapped back to reality when she felt the litter lower and a voice speak from outside. "Priestess, Mirany? We've arrived." Mirany nodded, drawing the curtain back and taking the servants hand to get out. She took a deep breath and made her way to the main entrance.

Inside, the party was in full swing. Alexos was dancing around with Momo, Oblek was playing his lyre along with the melody the band played, Fox was stealing more ordure's, and Seth was having a conversation with a fellow scribe. Jackal was having a conversation (or trying to have one) with Lady Alia, an old friend. "Osarkon?" she asked, noticing that instead of looking at her, he was scanning the room, distracted. "Osarkon?" she repeated louder. "Huh?" he turned back to her, blinking. She laughed. "I've never seen you so out of it. Is something wrong?" "No. . .I just. . ." "Oh, you were looking for someone?" she gave him a wink. "I'll let you get back to that then. It's no fun talking to myself," she joked, walking off.

Jackal sighed, leaning against one of the pillars in the ballroom. "What's wrong chief?" Fox spoke with his mouth filled with ordure's. "I just hope she's able to come, that's all. . ." Fox blinked. "Who, Mirany?" he laughed slapping his friend on the back. "Cheer up, chief! That girl wouldn't back out on you. Not after you gave her that dress. Is it really as beautiful as you made it sound? Chief?" Jackal was staring, wide-eyed in the direction of the main entrance. Fox took the cue to turn and breathed in. "Holy—" Heads around the room turned and whispers echoed around.

Mirany stood in the door way wearing a beautiful multicolored dress. It was a silk, Grecian-style tunic with sleeves that draped down around her arms. However, the bottom of the dress wasn't straight like a normal tunic, but instead flared out at the bottom. A pink decorative scarf looped over her arms and around her neck. Alexos stopped dancing, Oblek stopped playing, Fox stopped eating and Seth stopped talking. Mirany went hot with embarrassment as the majority of the crowd turned their attention to her. Fox finally spoke. "If she were dripping with water, I would swear she was the Rain Queen herself," he complimented, making reference to the Goddess commonly worshiped in their land. After a long moment of stunned silence, Jackal smiled and made his way to where she stood. The crowd went on with what they were doing.

"Hello Mirany," though his voice remained calm, his face was alight with joy. "Hello Jackal. . ." her voice was quiet and more timid, just like when they had first met. "Whatever is the matter?" he asked, noting her discomfort. "I just. . .I've never gotten used to receiving so much attention." She laughed to herself. "You must think me silly to say such a thing." Jackal shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, I understand perfectly." Mirany looked surprised. "You do?" "Of course. You know me. I've always been the quiet type." "Then why are you throwing a party? With so many people?" Jackal laughed. "Trust me, most of the people do more associating with each other than with me. That's the reason I only invite the pompous Lords and Ladies. The only people I like talking to are the lower ranked citizens like Seth and Oblek. They're easier to get along with most of the time."

Mirany looked down. "So. . .you think I'm. . ." Jackal quickly realized his mistake and took her hand. "No, I didn't mean it like that, I just. . ." he realized he was still gripping her hand in his and released it. 'Why am I acting like such a fool? I've never lost my composure in front of ANYONE. . .' Mirany was still watching him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "What I mean is. . .I. . ." suddenly, Mirany began to laugh. Not in a mocking harsh way, but a sensitive reassuring way. "It's alright, I understand what you mean. I feel the same way. Even though I've come to befriend the other Priestesses, I still don't feel like I'm at their level. . .That's why I enjoy spending so much time with you and the others. You're my true friends." Jackal went red at this comment but quickly turned hiding it.

Just then, the band began playing a song that was one of Jackal's personal favorites. "Oh! I love this song!" Mirany exclaimed to Jackals surprise. "You know this one?" "Of course! I used to hear it all the time back on Mylos." Jackal knew she was referring to her home island. "My father played it at his parties. . .though I never had a dance partner. . ." Jackal smiled and held out his hand to her. "Will you allow me to grant you that wish?" Mirany smiled, feeling butterflies again. "Yes, of course." As the music continued, the two danced together as perfect partners. Mirany never remembered feeling so wonderful. It was as if the crowd was gone and she and Jackal were dancing in a dream world. Of course, people noticed this, moving off the dance floor to make way for their host and his mysterious partner. "Ha! Look at them!" Fox elbowed Seth in the ribs. "Who knew the girl could dance so well." Seth nodded, noticing, with surprise, the intimacy the two seemed to share. "Yeah. . ." Seth mumbled, watching them with confusion.

When the song was finished, Jackal walked with Mirany out of the ballroom and into the hall. The two were engaged in conversation, so Jackal didn't really care where they went. His home was large enough to run a marathon in. After some time, they made their way upstairs and before Jackal realized it, they were outside his bedroom door. "What's in here?" Mirany pondered out loud as she reached for the handle. "Um, Mirany—" The door opened and she walked in. She paused once inside, looking around. The room was beautiful. The walls were painted with shades of red, gold and black. Candles were lit around the room, giving the room a romantically mysterious aura. But Mirany wasn't even aware of these things.

Jackal had never shown his room to anyone for a reason. Now Mirany stared, unmoving at what he hoped no one would ever see. Jackal's. Everywhere. Statues, tapestries, figurines, even a rug made of poached Jackal fur. Jackal felt hot, unable to meet Mirany's eyes when she turned around. "Having trouble letting go of the past, I see." "Mirany. . .I. . ." "I didn't actually think you'd stopped thieving, Jackal. In fact, I didn't think you'd EVER stop." "No, Mirany," his voice was firm. "I DID give it up, and I don't want to return to it. I don't want the guilt to linger, or the dead to haunt me in my dreams. I've returned to my old life, and the Jackal is dead!" "Then why can I still call you by that name?"

Here, Jackal went silent, looking away from her once more. "I don't want this life anymore Mirany, but. . .without the Jackal, I feel. . .incomplete." "Incomplete?" she asked. "How?" "I suppose. . .I feel like I still NEED something in my life. Something that can only be won by Jackal. Yes I'm a Lord. I can snap my fingers and I can have the world. . .but It's not a material thing I desire. . .and that's why I can't rest at night. I can't discover what I'm longing for, Mirany. That's why I can't fully let go of Jackal. . .not yet." Mirany moved closer, touching his arm. The moment she did, Jackal felt a rush of something. The same rush he'd felt when he met her that morning, when she'd come to the party. That rush. . .it felt wonderful. But it couldn't be love could it? Was that the missing key to locking the Jackal away forever?

Before he could say anything more, an explosion erupted from the ballroom as well as the screams of all those present. "Speak of this to no one," he said, turning and running with her back to the ballroom. He didn't need to wait for her nod of agreement; he knew he could trust Mirany with anything. Jackal burst into the room, only to freeze with shock. "No. . .It can't be. . ." "Oh yes it can." Manto stood in the doorway, wand in hand. Jackal's surprise turned to anger. "Did you miss me, Lord Jackal?" "I'm not sure how you escaped," Jackal grabbed a decorative sword from the wall. "But I want you out NOW." Even when Jackal was angry, he remained calm and composed. Mirany stared from the doorway. "Manto?" Manto looked past Jackal and glared at Mirany. "Well, well. If it isn't the little runt who stole my position as Speaker." Mirany returned the hostility. "The position of Speaker is never stolen. The God chooses the Nine to prevent witches like YOU from tainting the Oracle!" Jackal was surprised; Mirany had never been so bold with her words until now. "Ah," Manto spoke once more. "I see you also managed to steal yourself some courage, little girl. But courage can't save you from my magic."

Manto raised her wand and Mirany was lifted off the ground with dark green magic and pulled to Manto, where she was held in the air, struggling for freedom. "Perhaps I'll finish you off now and save myself some trouble?" "No!" the scream was from Jackal, and it turned Manto's head in confusion. Jackal had a distraught look on his face and any composure he once had was gone. Manto chuckled darkly. "Well, now, Jackal. I've never seen you show this much emotion before." She looked from Jackal to Mirany, then back at Jackal once more. "Could it be you have feelings for her?" Jackal went hot with not only anger, but that strange feeling again. "Hmm, Tell you what sweetie," Manto said, taking Mirany's chin in her hands. "I'll let you live. . .for the moment."

Jackal could tell Manto was about to leave and stepped forward. "Wait! How did you discover where I was?" Manto smirked and motioned towards the door. Chryse entered, holding a matching Scarab broach in her hand. Those broaches had been a form of communication between them. "Sorry Mirany," she started. "I overheard you and Rhetia talking earlier, and I let it slip to my Aunt, and—" "Chryse!" Mirany was furious. "You really ARE an empty-headed little brat!" Chryse batted her eyelashes. "Sticks and stones, Mirany." Manto turned back to Jackal. "Listen well, Thief King. If you even want me to consider sparing this girls life, you will come to face me in a duel. To. . .the. . .DEATH."

Jackal glared, gripping the swords hilt harder than he should. "And WHERE might that be?" Manto chuckled again, raising her wand and causing herself, Mirany and Chryse to fuse with the green magic and fly out of the mansion. Jackal ran to the door along with Seth, Oblek, Alexos and Fox. "Where's she going with her?" Seth asked, sounding just as worried as Jackal felt. The green aura stopped above the palace of the Archon. "She wouldn't try to. . ." Oblek whispered. The aura began to surround the palace, causing all the servants to run out, screaming in fear. As the minutes passed, the palace was surrounded by the aura and began reshaping into a new type of palace. Alexos wailed. "She's taken the palace. . ."

The group stared in disbelief for a moment before Jackal dropped his sword with a clang and turned, running back into the house. "Chief, where are you going?" Fox called. "To get Mirany back!" he shouted over his shoulder. "In case you haven't noticed, she's the other way!" "I know that, Fox! But I need to get something!" With that, Jackal rounded the corner making his way back to his room. Once there, he burst in and went straight to a small chest at the foot of his bed, as if he'd rehearsed for this. When he opened it, he sighed viewing his familiar black thieving uniform. "Well, it looks like I'll need your help one more time, Jackal. . ." He reached in and lifted the uniform from the chest, adorning the familiar clothes.


	5. Coming to the Rescue

Chapter 5: Coming to the Rescue

By the time Jackal made his way back to the ballroom, his guests were all leaving, with the exception of Seth, Oblek, Alexos, Fox, and Alia. Fox smirked noticing the change of clothes. "Ah, so JACKAL'S going to be the one to save her, eh chief?" Jackal nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so, Fox. . ." "Jackal?" Alia asked, stepping closer. "YOU'RE the Jackal?" her voice held disbelief. "And all this time. . .you never told me?" "I'm sorry Alia. You're right; I shouldn't keep secrets from friends. But Jackal isn't who I am any more." Alia folded her arms. "So that's why you're dressed as him again?"

"No!" he turned, grabbing her shoulders. "Listen Alia, right now, someone I care about. . .Someone WE care about," he motioned to his other friends, "is in danger. Jackal is the only person who can save her. . ." Alia was silent a moment before smiling calmly. "I understand, Osarkon." She turned and made her way for the door. "Perhaps once you've saved the girl, she can save YOU." Jackal went red at this comment, but quickly pulled his hood and cloth over his head and mouth.

"Alright everyone," he turned back to his friends, his black cape spinning in the process. "We've all faced Manto before and—" "Well actually," Alexos spoke, "Oblek and I were in the underworld with Mirany and Argelin, so we really never met her. . ." Jackal sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright then. But we all know of her treachery, yes?" the group nodded. "She's a different breed of woman. She feeds off fear and pain to gain power. She'll stop at NOTHING until she gets what she desires." Oblek snorted. "Sounds like a lot of women I know. . ." He was silenced by an icy glare from Jackal.

"Moving on," Jackal said, pulling a map from his cape and unrolling it. It was a map of the Archon's palace. "Where did you get THAT?" Seth asked. "It's amazing what I can take from you when you're not looking, Scribe." Seth went hot with embarrassment. "Now then," Jackal spoke again, "Manto has chosen to invade the Archon's palace. Why she's done this, I have no idea. It may have something to do with the fact that it's a 'secure location'." Jackal made finger quotations with his hands. "Why would you doubt the palaces security, Jackal?" Alexos asked, hugging Momo. "Because, mad child, I seem to remember a certain instance where I managed to sneak into the 'Room of Sapphire'. Your most secret room." Jackal smirked as Alexos pouted in defeat.

"So what's you plan for breaking in chief?" "Well," Jackal rubbed his newly shaven beard, "knowing Manto, she'll create some sort of defense against us. Or rather, against all of YOU." "But why only US?" Seth asked. "You heard what she said. She wants a fight with ME. She wants no interference. . .and neither do I." Fox blinked. "Chief, you must be crazy if you think you can face her alone!" Jackal shook his head. "I can't allow you to help me this time. If you do, there's no telling what harm may come to Mirany. . ." Jackal's hands clenched into fists. "And I'd rather DIE than allow her to pay for my past mistakes." Oblek put a hand on Jackals shoulder. "So, the plan of entrance?" Jackal nodded going over it until everyone understood their jobs.

The night had returned to its silence when a group of shadows ran from the hill-top manor and towards the city. The group had no trouble entering the city. The gates would be open all night due to the 'Ceremony of Archons'. Jackal expertly navigated through the shadows of the city in order to remain unnoticed by other citizens. However, a moment later, a litter sped into view. "Stop, stop, STOP!" he heard the arrogant, bossy voice command from behind its curtain. He sighed. "Now we're in for an earful. . ."

When the litter lowered, Rhetia burst from it, storming to Jackal and glaring him in the eyes (since they were about the same height). "Jackal, I want an explanation NOW!" she screamed. "For what, Lady Rhetia?" he asked coolly, trying to hide his own worry. "Don't you 'for what, Lady Rhetia' ME!" She grabbed the thief by the collar of his robes and pulled him closer. "What happened to Mirany?" "She came to my party, that's what." "Well, is she still there?" "Why would you think she wasn't?" He continued to lie. "Because, I received a report that Manto has broken out of prison and I saw an ominous magic aura floating around near your manor!" Jackal sighed, taking Rhetia's hand and loosening it from his clothing. "Lady. . .Mirany was. . .kidnapped."

Rhetia was silent a moment before popping Jackal's eardrums with her next comment. "WHAT!? You let Manto TAKE her!?" Jackal glared at the Priestess. "Of COURSE I didn't let Manto take her! You think I'd honestly do something THAT stupid?" "Well, seeinga s how you weren't able to protect her, YES!" Jackal was hurt by her comment and looked away. "Listen, Rhetia—" "Oh, I'm listening," the brunette folded her arms. "I wasn't able to stop manto from taking Mirany, but I promise you, I'm taking her back." "For the Gods sake, you'd better." Jackal nodded and began to walk around the girl.

"Hold on a moment! You didn't honestly believe I would stand by helplessly and watch you save MY friend, did you?" Rhetia asked. "I fought a war by your side, and now I intend to save Mirany with you as well." Jackal knew there was no use arguing with Rhetia. Once she made up her mind to do something, she stuck with it. He nodded, signaling for Rhetia to follow him and the others.

Once the group had made their way to the palace, they no longer had to sneak around. There was no on in sight. However, when Jackal took a closer look, he DID see people. "Look. Manto's created guards from her dark magic." Sure enough the group noticed what seemed like hundreds of green demon-like soldiers patrolling the palace walls. Oblek swore. "How are we supposed to fight of all of those things?" "Fight them, of course," Rhetia countered.

Jackal was silent a moment, contemplating. Oblek was right. They DID need more help than he had imagined. But where would he find help I such short notice. Then it hit him. With a signal to Fox, the two were off, running back towards the city. "Hey!" Seth called. "Don't worry, Seth, we'll be back! And we'll have reinforcements." Seth and Oblek sighed. "I wish he wouldn't keep so many secrets," Oblek complained. "Don't worry, Oblek," Alexos reassured him. "Jackal won't let us down. After all. . .he wants to save Mirany." Rhetia rolled her eyes, turning away. Seth nodded as he watched the two thieves disappear into the crowd.

Mirany woke slowly, feeling her head spin. How long had she been asleep? Or better yet, when had she even become unconscious? Opening her eyes, she noticed the cool surface she lay on was made of marble. A large decorative chair across the room made it clear that this must be Alexos' throne room. She sat up, groaning as her head began to spin once more. Gripping it, she was hardly aware of the blonde girl who moved closer, kneeling beside her. "Awake, Mirany?" Even while suffering from her strange nausea, Mirany knew it was Chryse. Mirany felt a cup pushed into her hand, and when she recovered her dizziness, she saw it contained water. "You should drink. My Aunts spell hit you harder than she expected."

Mirany eyed the liquid suspiciously. Chryse let out an exasperated sigh. "If my Aunt wanted you dead, she could have taken care of that a long time ago, you know." For once, Chryse was right. Manto had the power to kill a person without even having to lift a finger. As Mirany took a sip, she remembered what Manto had said right before they left Jackal's home. 'A duel to the death?' she thought. 'And I'm the bait.' Mirany looked into her cup, viewing her reflection. 'Now Jackal has to fight that witch and it's all my fault. . .'

Just then, the double doors across the room opened and Manto walked in, looking smug as she crossed the room to the throne. As she sat down, she smirked at Mirany. "I never even knew Jackal was capable of growing so attached to a person, ESPECIALLY a woman." Mirany glared at Manto, remaining silent. "Oh, have I upset you? Well, don't worry, dear. Your part in my plot is greater that you know." "What do you mean?' Mirany asked, growing frightened. Manto chuckled again. "Now, now. I don't want to spoil the surprise for you, dearie. That just wouldn't be any fun at all. However, I can tell you this much. YOU will be Jackals undoing." Mirany shivered. "I'll never help you, Manto!" "I'm afraid you have no say in the matter."

During the conversation, Chryse had crossed to a window, looking down at the new palace her aunt had created. 'I can't believe it!' she thought angrily. 'My Aunt is giving Mirany more attention than she EVER gave me!' Just then, movement caught her eyes in front of the palace. When she looked more closely, her eyes widened in shock. "Aunt Manto." "Not now Chryse." "But, Auntie—" "Chryse, why cant you just keep your mouth shut?" "But it's Jackal!" Mirany's heart jumped at his name. "Jackal?" Manto raised an eyebrow, standing and making her way to the window, smirking. "Well, it appears he's called on a few friends to help out. . ."

Seth was leaning against a tree, Rhetia was pacing tirelessly, and Oblek and Alexos sat on the ground. Jackal and Fox had been gone nearly 15 minutes. "What's taking them so long?" Seth asked impatiently. "Well, Jackal said he was getting help, didn't he? Maybe it's taking him awhile to find the people he's looking for?" Alexos turned his head and smiled. "Look!" Seth and Oblek and Rhetia turned, seeing Jackal and Fox. But they weren't alone. Now they all knew why it had taken him so long.

Jackal was leading a majority of his old thieving friends towards the palace. "So," Oblek spoke, "you had to go all the way to your secret base?" Jackal nodded. "Trust me, you'll be thanking me once we're inside. These men—" Someone coughed. "And WOMEN, are among the most skilled I know. They'll help you cut down any guards that get in your way." Jackal went over the plan one more time before the group split into smaller teams, making their way to their assigned positions around the palace. 'Hold on just a little longer Mirany,' Jackal thought, looking up at the palace. 'I'm coming. . .'


	6. Wild Goose Chase

Chapter 6: Wild Goose Chase

Jackal waited until the small groups were all in position before giving the signal. Grappling robes were tossed up, attaching themselves to the ledge at the top. Jackal nodded to the fellow thieves in his group and waited for them to climb the rope. All around the palace, the others were doing the same thing. Everyone was now within the palace walls with the exception of Jackal, Seth, Oblek, Alexos, Fox and Rhetia. "Can we go yet?" Rhetia whispered impatiently. "Not yet, Lady," Jackal was silent as he waited. Just then, yells broke out above them. Jackal grabbed the rope, checking its strength before hoisting himself up, climbing with surprising speed.

Once up, he look around, watching his plan put to action. His fellow thieves would fight off any guards out here to allow Jackal and the others to enter the palace and look for Manto and Mirany. Jackal waved down at Rhetia, signaling it was safe to come up. Once the group had made it up the wall, Jackal lead them to the nearest entrance, easily kicking in the door. "Alright, everyone. You know the plan from here. Seth, you're with me. Oblek, watch out for Alexos. Rhetia, you'll be Fox's partner." "What? Why can't I be be with you or Seth?" She asked with obvious distatste. "Because," Jackal said, unsheathing a sword, "You and Fox should get better aquainted." Before Rhetia could say anything more, Jackal and Seth were of down the hall. "But he's so dirty. . ." she mumbled. "So are your comments, Lady." Fox countered as they ran off down the hall. "Well Archon, I guess that leaves us." Oblek and Alexos made their way down the familiar hall.

Manto swirled her wand in a circle, making a sort of viewing screen before her. In it, she saw the band of thieves outside, fighting and attempting to cut down her magic minions. "Hm, when will those fools learn? You can't kill something that's not living." She turned to Mirany who was now standing by the window, watching the same scene below. 'Where could he be?' she asked herself, trying to pick Jackal out from the crowd. "Give it up, hun, he's not going to be able to save you." She frowned at Manto's words. "You doubted Jackal during our last encounter, and you lost." Manto's smug look turned to a frown. "True, but this time I'm threatening to kill something more important than his own life." Mirany turned away, staring blankly out the window. 'Jackal. . .' she thought sadly, 'please be careful. . .'

Rhetia and Fox had chosen the path that curved to the right and were quickly growing impatient. Rhetia from running down endless hallways with empty rooms, and Fox from having to listen to Rhetia's complaints. "How many rooms does one boy NEED?" she asked opening the door to the Archon's playroom. Stacking blocks, stuffed animals, everything to keep the young Archon happy. Fox shook his head as she shut the door. "If I knew Lady, I would tell you. . .trust me." As they continued down the hall, Rhetia's attention was caught on a pair of double doors decorated with plants and animals. "Is something wrong, Lady?" Fox asked, stopping next to her. "I think we should check in here," she stated, moving closer. Cautiously, the two pushed it open and walked into the Hall of Animals.

For being on a rescue mission, Oblek was surprised that Alexos wasn't taking things more seriously. Because the boy had lived in the palace for nearly two years, he was able to easily navigate his way through the winding hall ways. "Look Oblek, everything's still the same! She only changed the OUTSIDE!" Oblek sighed. "Archon, we really should be searching more of these rooms for Mirany. There's no telling where that witch took her." Alexos was still hugging Momo to him as he walked, but stopped when Momo screeched and leapt from his arms. "Momo!" Alexos chased after the monkey. "Alexos!" Oblek followed the boy as he turned around the corner. Oblek was thankful he didn't have to run far. Alexos had run through a door that lead to the courtyard. Oblek looked around suspiciously. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he pondered out loud.

Seth panted, breathing hard as he wasn't used to running. 'I'm a Scribe, not a hero' he thought as he followed Jackal around another corner. Jackal hadn't even broken a sweat yet as he continued down the hall. He was driven by two desires. Manto's death and Mirany's safety. Jackal paused at a fork in the hall, trying to block out the sound of Seth's heavy breathing to listen for other noises. He heard none. "Left," he said simply, expecting Seth to follow. Any good thief knew that the path to the right ALWAYS lead to danger. So naturally, if given the choice, left was his first pick.

Jackal couldn't get Mirany out of his mind. 'What if Manto's torturing her right now? Or worse, what if she's already. . .' Jackal shook his head, forcing that thought from his mind. 'No, I WILL save her. . .' Jackal noticed Seth was already exhausted. "Don't worry Seth; this will be your exercise for the week. Besides, wouldn't you rather be on an adventure than be behind that cluttered desk of yours?" Seth sighed loudly. "Trust me; trying to sort through some of the papers I get IS an adventure." Jackal allowed himself a quick smile before returning to his seriousness.

Mirany remained at the window. So far the thief army had been able to defend themselves against Manto's army. However, the minute they cut down one, another appeared. "I told you it would be useless," Manto spoke to Mirany as she examined her hair in a nearby mirror. "But I really don't know who's stupider, that army or your Thief King." Mirany stiffened. "What right do you have to insult Jackal?" "Well, he's normally so quick witted and sharp. So I wonder why it is that he hasn't managed to discover where I'm keeping you yet." Mirany folded her arms. "You must be aware that this place has hundreds of room, right? I'd be surprised if he even made it here by the end of the night." "Oh, I'm sure he will, dear." Mirany saw Manto smirk in the mirrors reflection. "Just keep hoping. I'll enjoy it when those hopes are crushed."

Chryse was now sitting on the throne and looked from her Aunt to Mirany. She never remembered seeing her friend so distressed. But then again, they weren't friends anymore. . .not since Chryse began switching sides. But she couldn't help it. Life was about survival of the fittest, and if staying on the winning side was the way to accomplish this, she would do it. But still. . .there was once a time where Mirany had trusted her with everything. Secrets, stories. Chryse missed that closeness. She shook her head. Who needed friends now that her Aunt would grant her a position of power? Even if Chryse couldn't make her own friends, she could bribe people to like her.

Chryse sighed, growing bored. "Auntie, shouldn't you check to see where the intruders are? I hate waiting like this." Manto sighed, hating her bratty niece when she whined. "Fine." She swirled her wand and the same screen-like circle appeared before her. "Now, lets see. . ." She was shown a jungle-like room where Rhetia and Fox explored. A courtyard that Alexos skipped around under Oblek's supervision. And finally Jackal and Seth, who were still running through hallways, opening an occasional door or two. Manto smirked again. "Alright then," she lifted her wand, making it glow. "Let's entertain our guests then, shall we?" Mirany bit her lip nervously, only imagining what Manto would dish up for her friends.


	7. Continued Conflict

Chapter 7: Continued Conflict  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Rhetia and Fox searched the room, they were both filled with the same eerie sensation. The jungle-like space was the perfect place for danger to be lurking, and when they heard rustling in the foliage, it didn't help ease their worry. Fox held his dagger out in front of him, ready for anything that came at him. Even under pressure, Rhetia managed to hold herself with the same haughtiness as always. However, when the Priestess heard a scuttling noise from behind, she gasped, pivoting and bumping into Fox in the process. Fox spun quickly, flashing the dagger out in front of him in the blink of an eye. He lowered it when he saw the cause of the noise, a lemur. The thief sighed and turned to Rhetia, smirking. "A bit paranoid, Lady?" Rhetia snorted, walking further into the room.

The two were nearly done with their inspection of the room when suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them. Fox glared with his one eye. "Could you have chosen a worse room to search, Lady?" As he felt along the walls for a lamp to light, something twisted around his ankle. A tail? Fox turned to Rhetia, confused by her look of terror that seemed to be aimed over his shoulder. Fox assumed that Rhetia had seen whatever touched him and turned to find that it wasn't an animal. A vine shot out at Fox, knocking him back with surprise. Fox quickly got to his feet, moving in front of Rhetia. An army of possessed vines slithered out from the darkness, preparing to strike once more. Fox tightened his grip on the dagger, growling. "Congratulations, Lady," he hissed at Rhetia without turning. "You really COULDN'T have chosen a worse room."

Though Alexos laughed and played with Eno around the courtyard, Oblek still couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. The musician had searched every inch of the courtyard, but found no one. Oblek sat down on a bench next to a statue of a warrior. Oblek felt a chill down his spine as he gazed into its lifeless eyes. Or were they lifeless? Oblek turned and looked at the other statues in the courtyard. A female archer and a half man half bull creature. Mirany was obviously nowhere to be seen, so Oblek stood, putting his hands on his hips. "Old friend, we should really move on. Mirany may be in danger, so we shouldn't waist time playing." Alexos's smile of joy changed to a wide-eyed stare of fear.

Before Oblek could ask what was wrong, he was seized from behind by the statue of the warrior. It unsheathed its sword and had its sharp edge dangerously close to Oblek's neck. The musician growled as he grabbed the statues wrist, twisted it and shoving the warrior back against the pedestal it had once occupied. "I've taken on tougher opponents than you!" Oblek roared. When he heard Alexos wail helplessly, he turned to see the archer and mythical beast step from their pedestals, approaching the Archon. Oblek glared and charged at the statues to defend Alexos.

Jackal and Seth were still storming through the halls of the palace, becoming more desperate to find Mirany. Jackal stopped rarely to make decisions about which rooms to check and which halls to search. Seth was growing tired and was always a few strides behind Jackal. "Jackal," he spoke through his gasps for air. "Wouldn't Manto take her to a safely guarded room?" Jackal considered Seth's idea and nodded. "Then maybe we should only head for THOSE rooms?" Jackal shook his head, not bothering to turn as he spoke. "No, that may be what Manto WANTS us to think. We can't take any chances. For now, we must search any rooms we can." Seth sighed and shook his head, wanting to stop and rest.

Because his head was drooping, he hadn't noticed that Jackal had stopped dead in his tracks, causing him to collide into the thieves back. Jackal looked stunned by whatever he saw. When Seth followed Jackal's gaze, he too couldn't believe what he saw. It was Mirany! She was standing at the end of the hallway with the same sweet smile she always gave them. Seth knew there was no way she could have escaped Manto. So how could she be standing there? Jackal was too distracted by what he saw to remember to keep his guard up. After all, for all they knew, it wasn't even her.

"Mir—any?" Jackal took a step towards her. The girl laughed sweetly and nodded. Jackal continued to walk towards her, not seeing anything around him but her. When he drew close enough, the girl skipped back a few steps. Jackal stopped with confusion. When he reached his hand out to her, she turned and ran down the hall. "Mirany, wait!" Jackal followed in hot pursuit, forcing Seth to run after them both. "Jackal! You DO realize this is probably a trap, right?" he panted. Jackal nodded. "I know, but it's our ONLY lead!" he shouted as he continued to follow the familiar figure down the winding halls.

A vine fell to the floor as Fox hacked at the attacking plants. Rhetia, being the fighter she was, insisted on wielding a weapon of her own. As a vine lunged at her, she sliced it down with expert precision. She and Fox were now back to back, facing the violent vegetation. "We'll each take half, Lady," Fox spoke over his shoulder. "I'll finish the vines on the right, you get the ones to the—" Fox paused when he noticed Rhetia was already cutting down any plants that got in her way. Fox simply shrugged and joined her in chopping away the vines. For the next few minutes, the two continued defending themselves. However, the plants didn't let out. Fox was starting to get tired and he knew Rhetia couldn't go on alone. "Lady," he spoke over his shoulder again. "There must be a source for all these plants. Perhaps if we find their base, we can finish them off for good?"

Rhetia nodded, scanning the nearby foliage for any signs of where the vines may be coming from. She noticed a faint green glow coming from where the vines seemed to emerge from. "There! Follow me!" The Preistess lunged into the wall of plants, hacking her way to the glow within. She stopped before the trunk of a large exotic-looking tree. "Here, Fox, I found it! On the count of three, we'll slice it down! One, two, THREE!" The two threw their bodies at the tree, using all their strength to cut at the trunk. In response, the vines began to wither slightly, changing their direction and shooting at Rhetia and Fox. With one final hack, the vines fell to the ground, lifeless and dead. The green glow faded from the tree and the Rhetia and Fox sank to the ground, catching their breath. "Alright," Fox spoke between pants. "Next time, Lady, I'M choosing the room."

The statue of the mythical beast crashed back against a pillar, making an indent in it. Oblek stood between it and Alexos, who was crouching behind the pedestal with Eno. "Who's next!" Oblek challenged. As if in response, the archer statue drew an arrow from the pack on her back and shot it directly at Oblek. The Musician had to jump out of the way, hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Ow. . ." Oblek groaned, looking up just in time to see the warrior was about to bring it's sword down on him. He rolled to the side, just barely missing the stone blade that clanged into the pavement beside him. Oblek swiped his arm at the statue's leg, causing it to topple over. Oblek swore standing and looking around him, noticing the other two statues were closing in on him. 'How am I supposed to STOP these things?' he thought frantically.

As he looked around him, he realized the flaw in each of the statues. The archer needed distance for her weapon to be affective. The warrior relied on his sword for strength. The mythical beast charged straight at opponents with full force. Oblek smirked, realizing he could use these flaws to his advantage. Oblek faced the half bull creature and waved his arms tauntingly. "Hey hairy, over here!" In response, the creature let out an angry snort before charging at Oblek. Glancing over his shoulder, Oblek made sure that the warrior was directly behind him. When the mythical creature was close enough, Oblek side-stepped and stuck his leg out, causing the creature to topple over onto the warrior and crush him. Grabbing the sword from the fallen opponent, Oblek used it to chop at the creature until it was a pile of stone.

Oblek's moment of triumph was short lived as a barrage of arrows struck the pavement around him. "Oblek, look out!" Alexos shouted from his place of hiding among the pillars. Oblek spun, raising his sword to block another arrow that almost struck him. "Where the H*** is that thing GETTING all these arrows?" he complained out loud. Recalling his observation from earlier, he ran at the archer, closing the distance between them before striking it down with his newly acquired sword. When all three enemies had been vanquished, Oblek collapsed onto another bench, dropping the sword and panting for air. He looked up when the familiar sound of tiny feet approached him. "Come on Oblek, we don't have time to rest. We still have to find Mirany!" Alexos turned and scampered off with Eno once more. With an exasperated sigh, Oblek forced himself to stand and follow the young Archon. "Great idea, why didn't I think of it. . ." he mumbled sarcastically.

The Mirany mirage continued to lead Jackal and Seth down halls and around corners. Finally, she stopped in the middle of the Archon's throne room, beckoning for them to follow. Upon entering, Jackal and Seth weren't surprised when the Mirany they had followed vanished before their eyes. "Do you STILL think we should have followed her?" Seth asked. However, Jackal was too busy directing a heated glare across the room to hear Seth. Manto smirked from where she sat on the throne. "I see it didn't take you long to find us once you had some. . .motivation." "Jackal, Seth!" Jackal's almond eyes broke contact with Manto and met Mirany's. She was sitting by the window, and was thankfully unharmed. "Mirany," Jackal smiled and took a step toward her.

"Uh-uh," Manto raised her crescent moon wand and put up a green barrier between the two. "Don't you remember the whole reason for coming here Jackal? Your conflict is with me. SHE can wait." Jackal's hands balled into fists as he turned back to Manto. "Very well, Manto. I can't kill you soon enough," he hissed, unsheathing his sword. He was so focused that he was oblivious to Fox, Rhetia, Oblek, and Alexos entering the room. Manto stood, raising the wand once more. "Don't get cocky, Jackal, it's a bad trait to possess." With that, the double doors behind the group shut, locking them in.


End file.
